dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voice cast
Adjustments A voice cast page! Hope it sticks... I guess I'll make a few additions/adjustments. Would it be OK to add links to IMDb pages?--Westridge 01:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Why not?? We have already added Wiki/Wikia/Star Trek: Memory Alpha links for Voice Actors such as Kate Mulgrew and Tim Russ, haven't we??Thanos008 02:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : We could also mention other known roles for some of the actors. How about it? Prismvg 07:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Wikifying, need thoughts I think it would be best to wikify this page, instead of just having a huge list. Here is (the beginning of) what I have planned out: Something just doesn't sit right with me. What exactly should we do with the actors that do multiple named characters? [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 13:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :*You could use those line break....things (< br/ >), maybe? Melios 01:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Maybe it's just me, but I liked the old | VA | Characters | format better. The | Main Character | VA | Other Characters | format seems unnecessary and more difficult to sort out. It seems a bit subjective in some cases too. Example of what I mean: | Figor | Robert Beckwith | Kasch / Goilinar | (all three characters are pretty much equally minor in terms of importance to the story, yet Figor is listed separately for some reason) | Oghren | Steve Blum | First Enchanter Irving / Gorim | (Irving and Gorim are notable characters but get a lesser "billing" than a minor character like Figor) Just my two cents.-Westridge 02:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I just listed them for referential reasons. If anyone intends to search, they can use the 'Find' command in their browser or go to the exact page. this basically just tells you other voices they do. Any one could be in the left column; I really don't care much for that. Something just needs to go there. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 02:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to put in my 2 cents: While the table format looks very nice, I agree with Westridge that the "main character/voice actor/other characters" arrangement feels a little strange. The old "voice actor/main character/other characters" is more reasonable IMO, and if you don't care who goes in the leftmost column anyway, why not put the actor there and only have one other column where all the characters are listed in order of importance, or alphabet (or whatever :))? --M.harmless 03:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I don’t really get the three-columns-thing. Maybe something similar to the old style would be easier to scroll through / reference? (also, I guess I’m just a fan of the simplistic style IMDb uses for their cast listings) :::: ::::Or maybe something in-between that and Max21's version. ::::(note: the table does look nice. I'm reluctant to whine like this after Max21 did all that work. I probably should have brought this issue up a few days ago) -Westridge 06:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nah, it's okay. It would make more logical sense, and it wouldn't take that long to set up (shorter than what I did). Feel free to change it; I might get around to it tomorrow. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 07:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe it would be best to wait a few days to see if anyone else chimes in. I think what I posted above is a bit flawed in some cases (example: it seems a bit weird to lump a major character like Sten in with a really minor ambient character that Hildreth voices like ‘Orzammar Royal Guard #3’) ::::::I don't know... perhaps a different tiered format like | Actor | Companions/Quest-Related Character's' | Minor/Ambient Characters | would work? ...or maybe not, since it would be a pain to go through and divide all of the characters into classes.--Westridge 07:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've seen you worked your way through the whole list. I like it. Good compromise. The table format looks nice, but it keeps the (at least to me) more logical arrangement. --M.harmless (talk) 13:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Mouse's voice actor... Dominic Keating? The toolset lists Dominic Keating as Mouse's voice actor. Keating isn't listed in the credits and it seems strange that a fairly famous actor like him would appear uncredited. Was his absence from the credits an oversight? Maybe a request by Keating.. or maybe there was some legal issue? -Westridge 02:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) DLC Section Minor proposal- a single DA:O DLC section instead of separate sections for each DLC. Example: Dragon Age: Origins - DLC Any objections? -Westridge (talk) 20:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Same voice actor for Sandal in DA:O and WH? Unlikely. Sandal's voice in Witch Hunt sounds like a (very bad) imitation of his DA:O voice. Definitely someone else. -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 21:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Localized voice-over actors Please have localized voice-over actors for Dragon Age II. The European version of Dragon Age II includes voice-over tracks for German and French languages, not for Polish and Russian languages. Dragon Age II uses Minion Pro Bold for the UI. (talk) 02:08, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Meredith voice actor (German)... Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif? She is listed on the credits (as a German voice actor) but she is acted as Additional Voices in the German version for the credits. Seotaewong (talk) 02:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) IMDB links to German voice actors of Dragon Age 2 You've added the German voice talents for Dragon Age 2. Please give links to the voice actors according to IMDB. Taewong (talk) 17:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Non-English voice actors Given that our wiki is dedicated to the English version of the game, I believe listing non-English version do not fit for the article. Rather, the information would be better left on the other wikis. 19:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Split candidate I'm suggesting "Voice cast", but it could be anything similar. The disambiguation "(voice actors)" shouldn't be necessary, or anything longer if we split the article, which will eventually be too big once Inquisition is out. 00:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I agree. This page is already unwieldy. Kelcat (talk) 03:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) And done! 19:07, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Seperate pages I believe a discussion on it was started somewhere else, but I can't seem to find it, so I though I'd open a proper one on the Voice cast page. I think it would be a good idea to create pages for the man voice actors, to whom we could link it then instead of to imdb. Most of wikias have articles on both characters portrayed by the actors and the actors themselves. Additionally it would be good to see all the characters played by a specific actor in one place, such as Anders, Cullen and Hungy Deserter being played by the same actor, or Irving and Oghren. Henio0 (talk) 11:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) : Do you mean this conversation? I’ve no problem with articles being created of the main voice actors, if we do it across the board (i.e. for all of the main ones, not just one or two). I think they should be treated like the developers articles, though, and be limited to the actor’s career, rather than a bio of their personal life. --Kelcat (talk) 23:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course, there's no need to say their shoe size or favourite dish. :) But I also think it's tempting to add a little trivia, where available, about their work on Dragon Age, or maybe some references to other BioWare games, for example: After voicing Boermor, Keith Szarabajka worked on another BioWare game, Mass Effect 2, and voiced Harbinger. At any rate, unless someone else has anything else to add, I will start adding the articles, and any help is welcome. Henio0 (talk) 06:52, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::P.S. I think it would be fitting to have a seperate infobox for actors. Who do I head to to make it happen, anyone knows? Henio0 (talk) 06:57, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: I can certainly help out with adding articles at some point. May be helpful to build a list somewhere of characters that are noteable enough to warrant the VA having their own article (besides companions of course :D). --Kelcat (talk) 00:14, May 14, 2014 (UTC)